Titulación
by Ana C. Alvarez Rea
Summary: Estimados lectores; solicito de la manera mas atenta su ayuda para poder terminar mi tesis y poder obtener mi titulo de Lic. En Bibliotecología y Estudios de la Información. Toda la información está dentro, por favor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores de este maravilloso sitio .

Mi nombre es Ana Cristina Alvarez Rea soy egresada del Colegio de Bibliotecología en Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la UNAM. Me encuentro mi proceso de titulación; el cual será por medio de Tesis.

En este caso mi Tesis lleva por titilo "LA LECTURA POR INTERNET: ESTUDIO DE CIBERLECTORES DE LA COMUNIDAD HISPANOHABLANTE DE / ANIME Y MANGA", y el objetivo de esta hacer un pequeño estudio sobre los lectores del sitio ; para ser más específicos los lectores de anime y manga, esto con la finalidad de obtener datos generales, conocimientos sobre los gustos de la lectura en este sitio, saber de las experiencias como escritores, gustos sobre otro tipo de lectura; y conocimiento y opinión básicas sobre las bibliotecas.

Le pido de la manera más atenta que **SOLO RESPONDAN UNA VEZ ESTE CUESTIONARIO** ya que de lo contrario los datos obtenidos al final serán erróneos. La encuesta se responde de forma **ANÓNIMA** , por lo que en ningún momento tendré acceso a sus datos personales; como nombre o correo electrónico.

En cuanto tenga los resultados de dicha encuesta serán publicados por este mismo medio.

Les dejo el Link por el que podrán responder esta encuesta: **_** **https:_/_/_goo._gl/forms/K6utdqQDzsm3G1jv1**

Para poder entrar al link de la encuentra deben copiar la liga y eliminar todos lo "_" (guion bajo).

Cualquier duda pueden dejarme una Review y con gusto contestare

 **Por su Atención Gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas tardes amigos lectores, hasta ahorita llevo un total de 161 respuestas, el cuestionario estará disponible hasta el 30 de Noviembre del presente año; esto con el fin de recaudar la máxima cantidad de respuestas.

Por ahora agradezco mucho a todos los que me han respondido y en como agradecimiento compartiré algunos de los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento.

1.- Edad:

18 – 25 años: 56.5%

26 – 30 años: 18.6%

Menores de 18 años: 16.1%

Mayores de 30 años: 8.7%

2.- Sexo:

Mujeres: 85.1%

Hombres: 14.9%

3.- País:

Debido a la cantidad de opciones esta es una respuesta que me llevara más tiempo analizar; pero les puedo comentar las primeras 3 posiciones;

México 46%

Argentina 16.1%

España 8.1%

El resto del porcentaje se divide entre los otros 15 países.

4.- Ultimo Grado de estudios

Licenciatura: 42,2%

Bachillerato (ultimo grado previo al ingreso del nivel universitario): 36.6%

Secundaria: 12.4%

Posgrado: 8.1%

Primaria: .6%

5.- ¿Hace cuánto conoces el sitio ?

5 – 7 años: 37.9%

2 – 4 años: 23.6%

Más de 10 años: 16.1%

8 – 10 años: 14.9%

Menos de un año: 3.7%

1 años: 3.7%

6.- ¿Cómo conociste este sitio?

Esta pregunta también tiene muchas respuestas por lo que solo mencionare las primeras tres;

Navegando por Internet: 76.4%

Sugerencia de un conocido: 11.8%

Por algún foro de discusión: 4.3%

7.- ¿Con que frecuencia vistas este sitio?

Por lo menos una vez al día: 35.4%

1-2 vez a la semana: 22.4%

Más de una vez al día: 19.3%

3-4 veces a la semana: 12.4%

5-6 veces a la semana: 10.6%

8.- De las veces que entras al sitio, ¿Sueles quedarte a leer algún Fanfiction?

Si: 88.8%

No: 11.2%

9.- ¿Cuántos Fanfiction sueles leer en promedio al día? (sean cortos o largos)

1 – 3: 70. 8%

4 – 7: 23%

8 – 10: 5.1%

Más de 10: 5.1%

10.- ¿Sueles comentar con frecuencia los Fanfictions que lees?

Si, por lo menos uno o dos: 52.8%

No, solo leo sin comentar: 47.2%

Por ahora estos son los resultados que dejare, para que se den una idea de cómo va esta investigación.

 **Repito que en ningún momento tengo acceso a sus datos personales, ya que Google me arroja los resultados en forma de graficas o por medio de un Excel donde solo se ven los resultados**.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han apoyado.

Les mando un cordial saludo y pueden dejar cualquier duda o comentario en forma de Reviews.


End file.
